Revenge On Snape
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: After a particularly bad lesson with Snape Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, decided to make a list of the top ten things they could do to annoy thier least favorite teacher, and a bit of help from Fred and George doesn't hurt.


I don't own Harry Potter, or the annoying pony song, just any random OC's.

I thought of this when watching a video on ways to annoy Snape.

"Harry," Ron started as him Harry, Hermione, and Neville walked away from potions class. "That was worse than any class we've ever had to go through!" Ron complained.

"I...I hate say it but we have to do something to get him to stop picking on people." Hermione said.

"I'm tired of him picking on me I'll help you." Neville said.

"I'm in, but what can we do, give everyone posters that have the ten best ways to annoy Snape?" Harry asked.

"Harry you're a genius!" Ron said.

"I am?"

"He's right, we'll figure out the ten best ways to annoy Snape then we'll put it on papers, and give them to everyone!" Hermione said.

"I already have one idea." Neville said. The other three turned to him. "When he detracts points then we just have to cheer, and say we want him to take more. He likes it when he makes us unhappy and so by being happy about his evilness he will tone down."

"That does seem it would work but then we would probably lose any chance at house cup..." Hermione said.

"Well let's keep thinking..." Ron said. "Oh I've got it! For every ten points Snape takes for no reason or gives to the Slitherins for no reason then he gets a hug."

"Brilliant!" Harry agreed.

"I think he'll be done taking points soon..." Hermione agreed as the four sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Are you plotting against a certain teacher..." George began.

"Because we have to," Fred said.

"For years." They finished together.

"Well...Sort of..." Harry said.

"It's alright this great,"

"And important task,"

"Needs more people to be finished."

"Right...Hmmm Fred George, are you good at painting?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well a thought just occurred to me. What would annoy him more than having his classroom painted sparkly rainbows and unicorns?"

"Dunno...Oh if we wore stickers with a unicorn and a rainbow on it to match." Fred suggested.

"And sung that annoying muggle song about ponies. How did it go? Oh yea it went: Ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and rainbowy ponies, and sunshiny ponies, and clouds full of ponies that float through the sky...And well there's more but you get it." George said.

"How did you even LEARN that?" Harry asked.

"You know it?"

"Know it, not only did I have to listen to it almost 24/7 because Dudley loved annoying me, but then he started singing the song that never ends ALL THE FREAKING TIME..."

"The song that never ends?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed. "This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll keep on singing it forever, just because! This is the song that never ends; oh it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll keep on singing it forever, just because! This is the song that never ends- And you get it."

"We should have everyone sing it in the corridors when Snape is around!"

"And in the great hall!"

"Hmmm...I know we should send him some chocolates to apologize, BUT there will be sleeping potion in them."

"What if everyone poked him when passing him in the hallways."

"And everyone should ask him for detention."

"I just thought of the best one yet...We have everyone write Snape love letters signed Umbridge and then when he gets all of them and reads them we can get pictures..."

"I think this will be something Snape will NEVER forget...

Three Days Later...

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred, and George were skipping down the hallways giving a paper to everyone but the Slitherins. And if the Slitherins got one...They didn't care. Hermione had charmed the papers to show up as blank if the person liked Snape. And if you did like Snape...Well you would be getting a lot of detention, but it would be better later.

Meanwhile...

Snape walked down towards his classroom, to find the strangest scene he could ever imagine. His students had Unicorn and Rainbow Stickers, with big grins plastered on their faces, as they sung an annoying song that went: "Ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and rainbowy ponies, and sunshiny ponies, and clouds full of ponies that float through the sky. Magical, sparkly, rainbow unicorn ponies, I love all the ponies, they're plush and they're ponies, I chat with my ponies on marshmallow phonies *Hello?*, they whinny; they sparkle, and best of all fly! Ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and forgiveness ponies, and happiness ponies, defenders of cupcakes and sugar star wishes; they shower nice wishes and hugs from the sky. *Ponies…* *Cupcakes…* *Ponies…* Ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and rainbowy ponies, and sunshiny ponies, and clouds full of ponies that float through the sky. Magical, sparkly, rainbow unicorn ponies, I love all the ponies, they're plush and they're ponies, I chat with my ponies on marshmallow phonies, they whinny; they sparkle, and best of all fly!

Ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and ponies, and forgiveness ponies, and happiness ponies, defenders of cupcakes and sugar star wishes; they shower nice wishes and hugs from the sky." The class started the song over, and as Snape touched the handles to his classroom door and got a strong sense of foreboding…But he opened them anyways. To pink walls with sparkly unicorns and rainbows…On everything…Even the desks, the cauldrons, and that chairs. EVRYTHING. He walked in ignoring the paint and made everyone sit down.

"I don't know _who_ exactly did this, but I would assume that those wearing the stickers are in on it. Ten points from _everyone with one._" He said but got a very DIFFERENT reaction from what he had wanted. Everyone with stickers stood.

"Take Twenty! No more!" One of them yelled out.

"You can take a hundred from me!" Another person called. Snape happily agreed, but didn't expect to get up to ten hugs from a single person for it. He took more points until Gryffindor had absolutely NO POINTS LEFT. And the Slitherins stared at them in amazement.

After his insane class Snape walked straight towards the great hall while everyone around him sung a weird song that didn't end while poking him…until he left the hall hen the new hall began singing the song and poking him... He walked into the great hall and it was still around him only louder.

"This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll keep on singing it forever, just because! This is the song that never ends; oh it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll keep on singing it forever, just because!" He turned right around and went to hide in his office…The only place he could still stay sane…Hopefully…

Snape walked into his office, and found it flooded with a few hundred owls that all had pink envelopes attached to them. He wondered if Dumbledore and Deloris had gone insane and were plotting against him like it seemed the rest of the school had been all day. He opened the first one.

**My dearest Sevy-poo...** He threw it in the garbage, he opened another, luckily getting the one that had an explanation.

**Dear Severus Snape,**

**You probably have noticed that you have had almost the entire school plotting against you, if you want this to stop then you need to start being fair, and stop picking on people. I don't care what your grudges are against people, or their parents, and especially when said person has no control over what happens to them, or what their parents do.**

**Sincerely The Second Generation Of The Marauders(Plus Two)**

From then on Snape didn't pick on people for no reason, and Harry, and Neville Got excellent grades in potions.


End file.
